


What´s like kissing an Alien?

by IrelandStiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Keith wants Lance to shut up, Kissing, Lance is being weird, Love, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Lance is curios about a relationship between a human an Alien, so he asked Keith about it, but the answer surprised him a lot.





	What´s like kissing an Alien?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fanfic, hope you like it.  
> This fanfic was inspired by a Klance tumblr fan art I really love made by @chibigaia-art so credits to her  
> .  
> .  
> I´m really sorry for my grammar, I suck at grammar besides it´s 12:00am and even tho is not that late I´m sleepy cuz I stay up all night on friday watching S7 hehe.  
> This fanfic is set on...idk on wich season to be honest but I don´t talk about s7 at all, so don´t worry, no spoilers.  
> Anyway enjoy :)

“You know what´s weird?” asked suddenly Lance while everyone was minding their business on the castle  
“What?” Said Pidge  
“This”  
“What do you mean this?” said Keith  
“Yeah us, being in space, being Paladins of some robotic lions that combine their self to make a bigger robot”  
“You just release THIS is weird?”  
“No, I mean I always knew this was weird, but like there´s a point when we eventually got used to all of this you know? The lions, the other planets, the wormhole, the aliens, etc. I found it so weird.”  
“Lance did you drank some of kaltenecker old milk?” said Hunk   
“What? No!”  
“Then why are you asking such weird questions?”  
“Cuz guys think about it, it´s pretty weird, I mean one moment we were just regular students at the Galaxy Garrison and now we´re fighting in space and hanging out with Aliens” he pointed at Coran and Allura “There was a moment when we didn´t even knew Aliens exist, no offense guys” said to Allura and Coran  
“Non-taken” said Allura and then left the room   
“Look Lance are you gonna keep asking weird questions cuz I have important things to do” said Shiro  
“Same here” said Pidge  
“Yeah, I want to go eat something” said Hunk  
“But like guys let´s just thing about it it´s weird cuz…”  
“Ok we´re leaving” Shiro interrupted him while he left the room and the rest of the team left with him except for Keith who was stopped by Lance before he could leave  
“Keith!” screamed Lance  
“Agh! what?” said Keith while sitting on one of the couches of the room and grabbed a book so he could ´´ignore´´ Lance  
“You´re half Galra because of your mom, remember?” Lance sat next to Keith  
“Am... yeah I think I would remember that”  
“So that means that your dad also met an Alien, like what´s the deal with that? Instead of being all scare and like ´´Oh look an alien, that´s scary´´ he was like ´´Oh and Alien, she´s cute I´ll go flirt with her and make her like me´´ I mean your dad was a little weird”  
“But Lance isn´t that what you do when you saw a cute alien girl?”  
“Am…yeah but your dad actually made Krolia to like him and to kiss him, I wonder what´s like kissing an Alien?” Keith rolled his eyes at that comment “Do you ever wonder that Keith?”  
“I…”  
“Nah, I don´t think you do, I mean you´re half Alien after all”  
“Lance just stop talking, please”  
“Also, since you well… exist, that means that your dad did more then just kissing with an Alien, if you know what I mean” said Lance in a funny voice  
“OMG LANCE COULD YOU PLEASE NOT TALK ABOU THAT?! JUST STOP TALKING!”  
“I´m sorry ok, that was such an unusual topic to talk about with you, but you got to admit that the whole idea of a human dating an Alien is just weird and interesting. No, no, no, no, the idea of just kissing an Alien is interesting, I wonder was that like, I mean is it way more different then kissing a human? Does it feel different? Does it last longer? Does it taste different? Do you do it differently? Does it…”  
And at of nowhere Lance was shut up by Keith. With a Kiss. Keith kissed Lance on the mouth, so maybe in that way Lance could stop talking and finally get his answer.  
“There is your answer, are you happy now?”   
Lance just stood there, without moving, his face was full of surprise, “what did just happen?” he asked in his mind  
Keith in the other hand was totally alright, I mean he always knew he was gay, and he was ok with that, but then he released, Did he really just kissed Lance? Did he really do that? And then Keith was as surprise as Lance, except that he was a little scare of what Lance might do next.  
“I´m not happy” said Lance  
“Wh..what?” asked Keith afraid  
“You asked me if I was happy, I´m not, this didn´t answer my question”  
“Am…alright, look Lance, I…”   
“You´re not fully an Alien so this do not answer my question, I´m sorry”  
“Ok…”  
“But it did answer my other question?”  
“What other question?” asked the half Galra boy a little afraid  
“What is like kissing Keith Kogane”  
Keith smiled “Did you…you really asked yourself that?” Lance nod “Since when?”  
“Since the moment I met you” Lance smiled back   
“Well if you had asked me that before I would have told you”  
“Really? Well have about if I asked you again?”  
“You don´t even need to ask me, I can just tell you now” Said Keith while both boys were leaning for another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> I felt that the ending was a little weird, to be honest I didn´t knew what else to write.  
> I was thinking on making more chapters but... I don´t, besides it´s not like people is gonna read this anyway haha


End file.
